ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Vehicles
Ninja Vehicles appear numerous times over the course of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, used by the Ninja to counter the forces of evil. Dragons Although not a "vehicle" in the traditional sense, the Ninja have used the elemental dragons of Ninjago as flying mounts in their quest to protect the Golden Weapons. Dragons ridden by the Ninja include: *"Rocky," the Earth Dragon (first seen in "The Golden Weapon") *"Flame," the Fire Dragon (first seen in "King of Shadows") *"Shard," the Ice Dragon (first seen in "King of Shadows") *"Wisp," the Lightning Dragon (first seen in "King of Shadows") *The Ultra Dragon (combined form of the above four dragons; first seen in "Day of The Great Devourer") *The Golden Dragon (summoned by Lloyd in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master") Set Appearances Earth Dragon *2509 Earth Dragon Defense Fire Dragon *2507 Fire Temple Ice Dragon *2260 Ice Dragon Attack Lightning Dragon *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle Ultra Dragon *9450 Epic Dragon Battle Golden Dragon *70503 The Golden Dragon Destiny's Bounty The Destiny's Bounty is a large ship initially owned by pirates. It served as the Ninja's headquarters for a time, and eventually gained flight capabilities. It was destroyed by the Great Devourer and recreated as the Black Bounty by Lord Garmadon, but the Ninja reclaimed it and restored its original form. First seen in "Home"; took flight in "Snakebit"; destroyed in "Day of The Great Devourer"; remade as the Black Bounty in "Darkness Shall Rise"; reclaimed and restored in "Ninjaball Run"; upgraded in "The Last Voyage"; destroyed for good in "Return of the Overlord." Set Appearances *9446 Destiny's Bounty Blade Cycle A red-and-gold motorcycle that Kai can transform the Sword of Fire into. It engulfs itself in flames when moving, and is equipped with hidden blade missiles. It requires focus to maintain its form - if its pilot's focus is lost, it will transform back into its weapon form. It was first seen in "Snakebit", when the Ninja needed to pursue the Fangpyre to retrieve their staff. It was later seen in "Can of Worms", being used by Kai to reach the Toxic Bogs. In "The Snake King", Kai used it during his hunt for Samurai X; he also used it to drop Lloyd off at the Kiddie Arcade. Later, in "The Rise of The Great Devourer", Kai used his Blade Cycle to pursue the Serpentine after Pythor stole the Fangblades. Set Appearances *9441 Kai's Blade Cycle Snowmobile A blue, white, and gold motorcycle-like vehicle with large skis instead of wheels and parts resembling solid ice. Zane transformed it from the Shurikens of Ice. Extremely fast and maneuverable, even in snow or when weighed down with three other passengers, but reverts to weapon form if its rider loses concentration. It was first seen in "Snakebit," used to pursue the fleeing Fangpyre. Zane later used it to reach the Toxic Bogs and to escape from the Serpentine through a frozen tunnel in "Can of Worms," during the hunt for Samurai X in "The Snake King," during his battle with the Juggernaut in "Tick Tock," and when he was chasing the Serpentine Train in "The Rise of The Great Devourer." Set Appearances *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush Tread Assault A black-and-gold all-terrain land vehicle, transformed from the Scythe of Quakes. It is armed with a powerful cannon in its front and can camouflage itself as a Serpentine vehicle by flipping over, but it will revert to weapon form if its user loses focus. First seen in "Snakebit," being used to pursue the Fangpyre and claim their staff. Later used to follow the Serpentine Train in "The Rise of The Great Devourer," where it flicked a Hypnobrai Soldier off of its cockpit, fended off a few Bite Cycles, and drew the massive mobile fortress' fire. It was briefly summoned again when Cole was confronted by Serpentine in the second-to-last car - in response to the advancing snakes, he summoned the Tread Assault in the car and blasted Skales with its cannon. Set Appearances *9444 Cole's Tread Assault Storm Fighter A blue-and-gold jet surrounded in electricity when in flight. Transformed from Jay's Nunchucks of Lightning, and changes back unless its rider maintains their concentration. First used in "Snakebit" to chase the Fangpyre and retrieve their staff. Later used in "The Rise of The Great Devourer" to pursue the Serpentine Train, drawing the latter's fire to give Zane a chance to disable the heavily-armed rear section. Set Appearances *9442 Jay's Storm Fighter Samurai Mech The Samurai Mech is a humanoid robot built and used by Samurai X. First seen in "Can of Worms." Set Appearances *9448 Samurai Mech Ultra Sonic Raider The Ultra Sonic Raider is a massive white, black, and gold tank which can seat all four Ninja, armed with grappling hooks and sonic cannons. Summoned by the Tornado of Creation for use against the Great Devourer in "Day of The Great Devourer." Later equipped with a flight mode in "Ninjaball Run." Set Appearances *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider Fire Mech The Fire Mech is a red and gold mech designed by Nya and Dr. Julien for Kai's use on the Island of Darkness. Can be stored aboard the Earth Driller, and seems to be used primarily for scaling the mountains to reach the Temple of Light. First seen in "Island of Darkness." Set Appearances *70500 Kai's Fire Mech Golden Mech The Golden Mech is a powerful fighting mech used by the First Spinjitzu Master against the Overlord. Later used by Lloyd in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" after being discovered in the Temple of Light. Set Appearances *70505 Temple of Light Earth Driller A black and gold burrowing vehicle used to travel covertly on the Island of Darkness. The Fire Mech is stored in a compartment on the back. First seen in "Island of Darkness." Set Appearances *70502 Cole's Earth Driller Kai Fighter A red and gold jet that was first seen in the episode, "The Surge." Set Appearances *70721 Kai Fighter NinjaCopter A white, blue, and gold hovercopter that was first seen in the episode, "The Surge." Set Appearances *70724 NinjaCopter Cole's Mech A black and gold mech that was first seen in the episode, "The Surge." Set Appearances *70723 Thunder Raider Thunder Raider A blue and gold vehicle that was first seen in the episode, "The Surge." Set Appearances *70723 Thunder Raider Lloyd's Motorcycle A green and gold motorcycle that Lloyd used to escape from the Nindroids in Hiroshi's Labrinth. First seen in the episode, "The Curse of the Golden Master." Set Appearances *70722 OverBorg Attack X-1 Ninja Charger A red and gold car (motorcycle inside) that Kai used to follow Pythor P. Chumsworth and General Cryptor to find out what is Project: Arcturus. First seen in the episode, "Codename: Arcturus." Set Appearances *70727 X-1 Ninja Charger Electro Mech A blue and gold mech used by Jay to battle against the Anacondrai Cultists. Set Appearances *70754 Jay's Electro Mech Gallery 37unlockedninjavehicles.png|The Ninja's Golden Weapon vehicles. From left to right: the Storm Fighter, the Blade Cycle, the Snowmobile, and the Tread Assault. The Dragons.jpg|The elemental dragons in flight Colezanedragons.png|The Earth and Ice Dragons Destinysbounty1.png|The Destiny's Bounty Bladecycle.png|The Blade Cycle Snowmobile.png|The Snowmobile Treadassault.png|The Tread Assault Stormfighter.png|The Storm Fighter Samuraimech.png|The Samurai Mech SonicRaider.png|The Ultra Sonic Raider 13Ultradragon.png|The Ultra Dragon Earthdriller2.jpg|Earth Driller goldenmechlloyd.jpg|The Golden Mech Redo2620.jpg|The Golden Dragon FMech.jpg|The Fire Mech ElectroMech2.PNG|The Electro Mech Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Vehicles Category:Dragons Category:2013